Cell Morphology and Pathology Core: The goals of the Cell Morphology and Pathology Core are to provide services and instruction to investigators of the Gene Therapy Center and to new investigators interested in developing gene transfer approaches to cystic fibrosis (CF) and other genetic diseases. We strive to provide expert assistance in the interpretation of disease pathology as investigators use gene transfer tools in new large and small animal models of human disease. To facilitate these goals the Core provides: 1) technical assistance for labor- intensive techniques such as the preparation of sections from tissue or cell cultures, 2) ready access to equipment, 3) economic benefits through centralization of equipment and facilities, and 4) consultation and instruction in specialized morphologic techniques and methods of image analysis. These goals are met through oversight by the Core Director, an established CF scientist with experience in a variety of microscopy techniques that are useful in gene therapy research.